De Vil, Not Evil
by Lady Dolly Face
Summary: Just because they turned their backs from evil, doesn't mean the kids of Auradon will accept them. When Carlos is found hurt, Jay will try to rescue him, and Dude. But will it be too late?Requested by LunaLovegood'sBestFriend.
1. Chapter 1

**De Vil, Not Evil**

 **A/N**

 **Hello my lovelies! I promised I would write again! Now, for this story, I will not be publishing every day like I did with Three Square Meals. Sorry, because I simply do not have the time. I was just excited for my first fanfiction. But I will try to update regularly, maybe once a week, with a short story or one shot on the weekdays. That's more feasible.**

 **This is a story requested by LunaLovegood'sBestFriend. She is the one I get to thank for informing me of my first story being copied, so as a thank you, I am writing a multi-chaptered story for her. Her request was Jay/ Carlos, where Carlos is being bullied and Jay saves him, comforts him, and gets revenge on the bully.**

 **Chapter 1: Don't Hurt Him!**

Things were supposed to be better in Auradon. People were supposed to be good. But it's like the Isle of the Lost. Good or evil were assumed based upon who your parents are, not who you are. That was a grave mistake, as sometimes, good is just a dangerous costume to hide the evil lingering inside one's mind.

Carlos panted, running as he clutched Dude to his chest, sprinting, trying to get away from the supposedly good guy chasing him, scaring him, threatening him. But the building of Auradon Prep was a maze, and Carlos had yet to learn the map. He never knew what the next turn would bring. Eventually, as he knew he would, but hoped he wouldn't, he hit a dead end.

Crying out in despair, he tried to turn and run away again, find a different turn, find someone, anyone, who would help him. If not him, then at the very least ran into an empty classroom. He tried to hide, but it wasn't before long that he was caught, because he showed up. He had chased him for who knows how long, and Carlos was afraid no one would help him.

"You disgusting little nothing! Don't run away from me. You'll never escape me, don't you understand that?" Carlos heard, the statement causing him to panic even harder than he already was.

"Take the dog." He demanded who was helping him.

"No! Please don't take him!" Carlos cried out, as Dude was ripped out of his grasp. Dude howled in despair, not liking to see his new friend in pain, and then growling at the feeling of someone's too tight grasp holding him in place.

"Please don't hurt him!" Carlos cried, trying to claw his way to his beloved new friend.

"Oh, like you'd do any better? You planning on killing the mutt, weren't you?"

"No!" The white haired boy cried as he was shoved by cold, angry hands.

"Don't lie to me! You are just like your revolting mother. You were going to turn the dog into a piece of clothing. Your mother wanted to. Your filthy, deranged mother wanted to kill puppies for a coat! You grew up with her, you have to be exactly like your mother, that's probably how she raised you. She probably sent you here with instructions to get her a dog, just so she could kill it." As the words were said, the same hands punched Carlos, the same hands threw him to the ground.

"No! I won't hurt Dude! I won't let anyone hurt him."

"Oh yeah? What if I did? How would you stop me?" Feet were pacing back and forth, a face leering at Carlos from where he still laid on the ground.

"No! Please! Don't hurt him, he's just an innocent dog!" Carlos cried as he tried to get up. He made it to his knees before he was kicked down.

"Tsk tsk, you can't even save a little dog? How useless are you?" The feet walked circles around him as he laid on his side, trying to find his strength. But he was being kicked every time he showed signs of moving.

"I'll make sure you never see this animal again. I don't care how. This is just a warning, a message. I want you out of Auradon. Go back to your island, disappear, die, I don't care. Just be gone."

There was a final kick, aimed right for his head. Carlos cried out, yet again, as he felt the stickiness as blood made its appearance where his head was wounded. When the fists stopped punching and the feet stopped kicking, when Carlos saw the figures retreating from him, he still cried.

"Dude! No!" He tried to yell, but it came out as just a whimper.

Carlos had lost the strength to get up, and he was in no mindset to attempt to gather up his willpower. He had lost it. He had lost Dude. Those fellow students didn't care about the dog, they just wanted Carlos gone.

Carlos stayed on the ground, as he noticed his eyes falling shut. He didn't want to keep them open, so he closed his eyes. Then, everything was peaceful.

 **~:-:~**

"Have you girls seen Carlos? He's not in our room…" Jay asked as he opened the door to Mal and Evie's room.

"You are damn lucky that we were both decent." Mal growled, disliking the lack of privacy.

Mal was fixing up her mother's habitat, as she was given permission to keep her in the room. Evie was brushing her hair, both girls dressed for bed.

"So you can't find Carlos? That's strange." Evie asked.

"Yeah. Anyway you can use that mirror to help me?" Jay requested.

Evie had already picked it up and spoke,

"Mirror, mirror, help me out.  
Where could we find Carlos right now?"

The image showed a sign for the science wing.

"Why would Carlo's be in the science wing? School hours are over, it should be empty right now." Evie asked no one in particular.

Jay still shrugged, making his way towards the door.

"I'll go find out. See you tomorrow."

So Jay headed towards the science wing, looking in every classroom, not expecting what he would find.

 **~:-:~**

He assumed his friend would be standing up, hunched over a book on a table, studying. But he wasn't. Jay was about to leave another classroom, when he saw an oddity in the corner of his eye.

It was Carlos.

He was on the floor, bleeding, silent, still. His eyes were closed, his white hair stained red. Jay stood frozen for no more than a moment, until he ran over to his friend, crouching next to him, carefully reaching his hands out and cradling the younger boy's head in his hands.

"Carlos?" He whispered.

No reply was given.

Slowly, he turned his head, and brought his ear closer to the boy's mouth. He almost cried in relief when he realized he heard gentle breaths. His Carlos was still alive.

Gently, he picked up the injured boy, cradling him in his strong arm, and quickly made his way to the infirmary, where he saw Fairy God Mother.

"Please! Help him! Someone hurt Carlos!" He screamed, bursting his way into the previously peaceful room. As Carlos was taken from his arms by the nurse, Fairy God Mother rushed over to the injured boy, gently instructing Jay to take a seat.

Fairy God Mother sent for her wand, deciding that now was a good time to bring it out of retirement. Carlos' injuries were severe, and she would do anything to save him.

 **A/N**

 **So, LunaLovegood'sBestFriend probably didn't want such a depressing story, but I promise it'll get better. Poor Carlos though! He's my favorite character. And his and Dude's friendship is so adorable. So, I promise i'll update soon.**

 **Also! Do you guys think I should get a tumblr or twitter for my stories, under Lady Dolly Face, so I can give you updates or such? Tell me if you think I should! I already have the tumblr...**

 **Until next time! Evil dreams!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer that I forgot to do before! I do not own Disney or Descendents, nor any of it's characters.**_

 **A/N**

 **Welcome to the next chapter! So I basically rewrote this whole thing, but I am loving it so much more now. Also, I believe I will be continuing with the current update schedule, but I might add a day where I post one shots. However, I will be going to college in two weeks, so I need to figure out things with that first.**

 **Happy reading!**

Chapter 2- The Love For Carlos

Magic can do so much, but even magic has its limits. The bodies of the children of the Isle of the Lost were so deprived of the magic the courses through the air every where else, that even a bit could be poisonous.

Fairy God Mother knew this. She knew the scientific factors of magic, she was an expert. She was the expert. So she was cautious when using her magic around the four former villains. But Carlos, poor little Carlos, he needed her magic. He may not survive without her magic. She had to be extremely cautious when healing him. Especially since his mother was not associated with magic. It's a foreign substance to him, to his whole bloodline. But if anyone could do it, it was Fairy God Mother.

 **~:-:~**

Seeing Carlos so helpless and broken was too much for Jay. He had stayed the night, joined at some point by Evie and Mal. Evie was trying to stop her tears, knowing they wouldn't help. Mal hadn't cried at all, focusing all her energy into rage and revenge. They ended up going to the girl's bedroom. Jay's shared his with Carlos, and he needed his head to be clear. They needed to figure out who had hurt their Carlos.

He clutched Carlos' red, black and white coat to his chest. They had taken it off of him when he had been brought to the infirmary, saying it would just get in the way.

On the walk back, Mal suddenly remembered.

"Wait! Where's Dude?"

They all freeze.

"He wasn't in our room. He's always with Carlos, but he wasn't there when I found him." Jay practically whispered, his blood gong cold.

Someone, the same someone who hurt his Carlos, had Dude.

Continuing their walk to the room, they stopped again, as they passed by a group of students, where Doug was talking to someone from the marching band. He stopped when he saw Evie, with tears streaming down her face still.

"Evie? What's-?" He started, but couldn't finish when Evie rushed over to him and practically collapsed in his arms, sobbing. She had always been the most emotional out of the four.

Doug just held her, the group of people whispering behind the pair, but they hushed when Mal flashed her green eyes that them. She was in no mood for them.

With Doug's assistance, they were able to finally get themselves to the girl's bedroom, where Doug was finally able to ask his question.

"What happened? Evie, darling, what happened? Wait… Where's Carlos?"

Evie sobbed harder, as Mal tried to calm herself, knowing she was the only one who could answer his questions, as Jay had started pacing.

"Carlos was attacked, and we don't know who it was. Dude is also missing, probably taken by the same person. Carlos is in the infirmary, with Fairy God Mother. She said she was trying to heal him, but we don't know if she can fix him." Mal explained.

"Wait," Doug said, being the smart dwarf he was, "Why don't you ask the magic mirror?"

Evie lifted her head, and started to calm herself when she heard that.

"We can't ask who had hurt him. I tried. It's a flaw in the magic, since the mirror isn't what it was." She hiccuped, but knew Doug had a solution right away. It was shown on his face.

"Ask it where Dude is. Find Dude, you can probably find who took him."

Evie rushed to grab her mirror, quickly finding the right words.

"Mirror, mirror, give me a clue.

Tell me please, where is Dude."

The image showed Dude, alive, but chained to a tree. He had a bowl of some sort of food, and a bowl of water, sitting in front of him. He sat on a jacket, and looked well cared for, but scared. He whined, and tried to escape from the chain and collar, but he was stuck.

"Oh my!" Cried Evie, "Poor Dude, he must be so scared!"

"And this doesn't help us! He's alone, in a forest. There are too many forests in this kingdom. Even close to Auradon Prep, there's many. Is he in the Enchanted Forest, the Moors, Sherwood Forest? Hell, he could even he in Neverland Jungle, with how much time has passed." Jay growled. How could they just be so useless?

Doug took the mirror, noticing the small details the others did not.

"Well," he started, "Whoever took him looks like he cares about Dude. He has water and food and something to sit on. If I had to guess, someone's going return to Dude to bring him somewhere more safe."

Evie nodded, taking back her mirror.

"I'll make sure to keep checking. Thanks Doug."

 **~:-:~**

There, she was done. Fairy Godmother rested her wand. Carlos had to take a break from magic, it was becoming too much for him. The nurse came up, cleaning his wounds again. They were not the things to fear, but they still needed to be attended to. But no, the worst damage was in the boys head. His brain was damaged, the bleeding and bruising and different parts shutting off. That was were the difficulty laid. An abundance of magic to a previously magic-free mind, trying to heal something already so delicate, could do so much harm. Even if Carlos did wake up, there was always a chance of long lasting effects. No one would know for sure. Until he woke up.

After the nurse left, Fairy God Mother walked over to the bed that held the badly injured boy. She sat in the chair next to him, and tried to give him some encouragement, as if he could hear her.

"Carlos, sweety. If you can hear me, I need you to know that I am doing everything I can to help you. You have so much to look forward to. You have such a brilliant mind that could do such wonderful things. You have people who love you, I have seen it. Mal, Evie, and oh my goodness Jay. You have to wake up, so he can tell you how he really feels. And I know that your mother isn't the most loving, but I promise you. Wake up, and I will show you the love of a mother, the love you deserve."

Fairy God Mother realized tears were streaming down her face, but she couldn't help it. She had become attached to Carlos, starting when she heard how his own mother had spoken to him. But now especially, when he was so vulnerable. And she feared when she would have to tell his mother, which would be as soon as she left the room and was able to connect with her. Gently running her hands through the parts of his hair not covered with blood, she leant over to kiss his forehead.

She sat there for another moment, then got up to leave. Jane would have questions about the status of her new friend.

~:-:~

Evie held the mirror in her hands, trying to find something, anything, that would help find Dude, help find the man who hurt Carlos.

Putting down the mirror in frustration, Evie put her head down, growling in frustration. It was hard to see Dude so alone, so sad. Carlos had grown so attached to the dog, something he used to fear. Dude had become a part of their entire group.

Looking around, Evie noticed what the others were doing. Mal was reading through her spellbook, hoping maybe she could find a useful spell. But Jay, Jay was looking heartbroken. He sat in the corner of Evie and Mal's room, still clutching Carlos' coat. He looked heartbroken, before he buried his face into the coat, inhaling the scent that lingered on it. But she knew that it was to hide his tears as well.

Turning her head from him, to give him a bit of privacy, Evie picked her mirror back up. But this time, she noticed something new.

Dude was sitting on a jersey. An Auradon Prep tourney jersey.

"Jay! Mal! Come look at this!"

 **A/N**

 **I just had to add a bit of Fairy God Mother and Carlos cuteness. I have an idea for parental figures for all of the characters, and Carlos' is Fairy God Mother. I will update next week, and expect another chapter of my Evie/Doug fic on Wednesday or Thursday!**

 **Also, I have received more fic requests, which is awesome! To answer a question, my ships are Jaylos, Bal and Devie, but i'm hoping to maybe write some Carlos/Ben or Carlos/Chad, because I saw some chemistry. Even Chad/Doug! But feel free to challenge me with any ship, and i'll see what I can do.**

 **In regards to my tumblr/twitter for this account, I haven't actually received any imput, so if you have some, please tell me!**

 **Until next time! Evil Dreams!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**IF YOU WANT AN EXPLANATION FOR MY ABSENCE, READ THIS.**_

 **A/N**

 **Hello my lovely viewers. I am sorry for making you all wait so long. It's just that a lot of bad things happened all at once, so that was stuff I had to deal with. For one, I was kicked out of my house after a fight between my mother and myself, and I was not in the mental capacity to write. Now, her and I resolved our issues, but I also recently started college, of which you were warned about. I do like it, but I had to wifi for the longest time. My writing platform is online based, so I couldn't write at all. But now I am better. Thank you for understanding.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **A Long Awaited Brother**

Some people change, some people never change, and some people surprise you. And you never truly know until someone proves them self. How you see someone, may not be how they actually are. Good isn't always good, evil isn't always evil. And just because someone is raised one way doesn't mean they are that. You may be surprised.

 **~:-:~**

Evie, Mal and Jay marched down to the locker room for the tourney team, specifically to the Coach's office. The man in question was sitting at his desk, his head in his hands.

"Coach?" Jay asked.

Coached jumped up.

"Jay! How are you? How is… Carlos?" He asked carfully. He had grown fond of the little guy. Terrible at sports, but a wonderful kid to be around. Always caring for people, like the headmistress's daughter, and Dude.

"I don't know Coach, Fairy God Mother is taking care of him the best she can. It's looking bad… But worse things have happened on the island. You should meet his mother..."

In the end, Jay was just talking to himself, but everyone heard him. Evie placed a hand on his arm, reminding him of their mission.

"But we have a question. Has anyone lost their jersey lately? Don't ask how, but it could help us find Dude." Jay asked.

"Dude's gone too? My goodness, who in the world is in Auradon Prep. They should be moved to the Isle of the Lost…" He did the same as Jay, and ended with talking to himself, but he caught it. "Well, Chad reported his stolen from his locker. I really need to get you guys locks…" Coach replied, but trailed off as the group sped out of his office.

He went back to sitting at his desk, praying for his newest team member to get better.

 **~:-:~**

Chad Charming was sitting in his room, writing in a card, when he heard a frantic, angry knock on his door. He cautiously walked over to answer it, and was immediately grabbed by large, strong, angry hands, that ended up belonging to an angry Jay. Chad had to use all his focus to stay standing, but didn't want to anger the guy anymore. He had just heard about Carlos...

"How dare you hurt Carlos! Where is Dude? Where is he?" Jay demanded, shaking the prince.

"I didn't! And I don't know! Please!" Chad cried.

"We can see Dude through the magic mirror, we know he's in the forest, sitting on _your_ jersey. Your's is the only one missing, you always hated Carlos for being the child of a villain, you always hated us. You hurt my Carlos, and you stole Dude. Where. Is. He?"

With each sentence, Jay shook Chad harder and harder. His grip threatened to rip Chad's shirt, his lips form into a snarl. Chad just kept begging, as his feet left the ground, Jay lifting him into the air.

"Please! My jersey was stolen from my gym locker, they don't have locks, you know that! It wasn't me, I was with my mother! She was so impressed with you guys, she wants to bring her step-sisters' children to our castle. I was telling her about how you guys are good! Please!"

"Jay, put him back down! He seems to have an alibi, and we can check it out." Evie demanded.

Chad was returned to the floor, after which Jay smoothed out his shirt, in a mock apology.

"If I find out you're lying, I will be back." Jay threatened.

Chad just nodded.

"Well, if you insist it wasn't you, do you know who it could possibly be?" Mal asked, not sure if she should believe him.

"Well, it has to be someone on the tourney team, right? Since, the someone stole my jersey, and no one is allowed into the locker room unless they are on the team." Chad tried to help.

"Well, who's on the team?" Evie asked

"Wait, I have a card for Carlos! Everyone on the team signed it. I was given it last because I was gone. Here, I was just done signing it." Chad exclaimed, rushing over to the table the card was still sitting on.

"Here, I checked, everyone signed it." Chad said, handing the card to Jay, with slightly shaking hands.

Jay snatched it from him, and started looking at all the signatures.

"By the way, Anastasia's kids, Amelia and Spencer, are the ones you want their mother changed, the other two did not. I'd suggest taking Anastasia as well, she doesn't deserve the island, and taking her kids away from her would kill her." Evie suggested to Chad, who nodded and quickly wrote down the names.

Meanwhile, Mal just went to Jay, to help read the card.

"Wait, someone wrote "good riddance". Just that. It's not signed with a name. Oh my gosh, this must be the person who hurt Carlos!" Mal gasped. This person was cold hearted. Worse than the four children of villains themselves.

"Damn it!" Jay yelled, punching the nearest wall. Chad flinched at this. Evie was the one to calm the others down.

"Let's go. There's nothing else we can learn here, okay? Let's go to our rooms, and just figure it out from there."

They all agreed, even Chad slightly nodding his head. Jay still clutched the card in his hand, and they all, except for Chad, of course, left the room.

"I just need to go to my room. I need to change…" Jay admitted, reluctant to actually go back. He was trying to keep his mind off the fact that Carlos wasn't there.

Evie walked up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Do you want us to walk you?" She said tentatively.

He tried to shake his head no, but Mal wouldn't take that that as an answer. Each of the girls took an arm, and walked Jay to his dorm. Affection was tough for them, but now was a time to try.

 **~:-:~**

Fairy God Mother was done with Carlos' treatment, for now. They had to see how his own body would help him heal, with the magic aiding him in the process. Carlos could be improving. But it's too early to tell, Fairy God Mother reminded herself, shaking her head. This poor boy was hurt only two days ago, he was still so… _broken._ He was broken, and she could barely hope to help.

She walked away from the private room Carlos was moved to, hiding herself in her office not too far away. She sat in her chair, and, with her elbows on her desk, hid her face in her hands. She was having trouble keeping her composure. Carlos was such a sweet child. He stood up for that darling little dog, against his own mother. His mother that had done bad things to him. Fairy God Mother wasn't naive. Not all of his injuries were from two days ago. She noticed bones broken long ago, and some never healed correctly. His arm, his fingers, his ribs. His nose had also been broken too. When he was healthier, she would fix his old wounds. She would make an exception for her magic. For Carlos.

Letting a deep breath out, and running her hands through her hair, she got up and started pacing her room. Even her magic could not find his attacker. She knew her limitations. She couldn't spare any magic anyway, her sole focus was Carlos. All issues with Auradon Prep were given to her colleague, Verna Felton. She was the only one capable.

A gentle knock interrupted her inner thoughts. Opening the door, she was greeted with the sight of her frightened daughter.

"Jane, what-?" She started, but she was interrupted.

"Mom, where's Carlos? He's not where he was yesterday! Did he… he…?" Jane demanded, but not being able to say those words, tears streaming down her face.

"No!" Fairy God Mother said quickly. "No no no, darling. He was moved to a more private room, for his safety and such. He's still here."

She knew her daughter had grown close to the young boy. She knew Carlos would do Jane's hair for her, a skill, Jane claimed, he learned for his mother, and then for when Evie needed to calm down. Jane's confidence had grown, without magic, and Carlos was even tutoring her in mathematics. He made it "more understandable".

Fairy God Mother held her daughter as she sobbed, kissing her hair, giving her as much strength as a mother's loving hug could. Finally, she was able to lead Jane over to the couch, shutting the door on their way.

"Now darling, you don't have to talk, but I will listen if you would like to." Fairy God Mother assured, handing the girl a tissue.

Jane nodded, wiping her tears away, reaching for more as needed. She was in a rough shape.

"He didn't deserve it. He's so nice to everyone. He's so nice to me even, and I said such terrible things before the coronation. But he still does my hair and tutor me and just talks to me. Let's me talk to him. He's like, my first real friend, other than Mal, but i'm still confused about some parts of the beginning with her… He's like my brother, mom. I know you couldn't have anymore children, and I'm okay with that, of course! But… it's nice having a brother. I can't lose him!" Jane insisted. She finally wasn't alone, and he might be taken away from her. She couldn't handle that, shown as how she started sobbing again.

Again, the mother just held her daughter. Her beautiful, smart, hurt little darling.

"I promise to you, Janey, that I will do anything in my power to fix him. I care about him just as much." She admitted. She didn't want to, but she knew that she had grown to care for the boy more than another student. Carlos needed a real mother, and recently, Fairy God Mother had filled that spot, unintentionally for both.

Eventually, Jane had exhausted herself, and had fallen asleep on the couch, not for the first time, and hopefully for the last, now that she had some friends. Fairy God Mother laid a blanket on her daughter, kissing the temple on her head, and sat next to her, stroking her hair.

Another knock, this time frantic, interrupted the peace, but Jane had not woken up from it. When she opened the door this time, she was greeted with the fearful face of Evie, the worried face of Mal, and a broken look on Jay's face.

"Someone broke into our room. All of Carlos' stuff is trashed." Jay whispered.

 **A/N**

 **Tada! I'm back… Yay? Again, sorry for my absence, but it wasn't possible to write.**

 **Also! I know people will want to know about this. My Evie/Doug fic will be updated soon, the exact date I do not know. I do have the whole weekend, and when I am not doing homework, I will try to write. Bear with me.**

 **In addition, I was disappointed to find someone else plagiarized my work. I don't understand why people deny it when it's practically copy and paste. If you find another one, please tell me. Thank you!**

 **This is where I leave you… Evil Dreams!**


	4. Chapter 4

**De Vil, Not Evil**

 **A/N**

 **I'm back.**

 **Chapter 4 - I Promise**

He was scared. He wanted Carlos. He was locked away, in some house. It reminded him of Carlos.

He whimpered at the thought. He saw the bad man hurt Carlos. Is that why Carlos hasn't found him?

His neck hurt. He was chained to a tree for far too long. He had wounds from where the chain wouldn't let him go. No matter how hard he ran, he couldn't get away. He was taken from that spot when he grew too weak and tired to fight. The bad man brought him here too.

The worst part was when he saw the bad man. He recognized him.

 **~:-:~**

When the three former villains finally made it to Jay and Carlos' room, Jay hadn't fully prepared himself for the income of emotions that overcame him. He knew it would get worse when he entered the room. He just wasn't aware how much worse.

The first indication was the broken lock on the doorknob. When Jay tried to use his key, he realized something was wrong.

"Was is always like that?" Evie asked nervously.

Jay just shook his head no.

Slowly he opened the door, all of the prepared for an attack, for a fight.

None came.

But when they entered the room, they wished there was someone there. So they could beat that son of a witch.

Carlos' half of the room was terrorized, practically ripped to shreds. His clothing torn out of his closet, shredded and the pieces thrown onto the floor. The little inventions he kept here, simply made of scrap metal, but important nonetheless, smashed to bits. His beloved laptop was in the same shape. Completely destroyed. Even his bed was attacked, the wooden frame cracked beyond repair.

And for Jay's stuff… It was completely untouched. Not a single thing out of place. Everything simply ignored, in favor of Carlos' stuff.

Jay found himself filled with rage and dread. This was a direct attack to Carlos. Again. And they didn't even know when it was. Was it right after Carlos was hurt? Was it when it was revealed that Carlos was still alive? Was this a part of the first incident, or a reaction to a failure? And they didn't know because Jay was too afraid to go back to his room. All because of emotions. Worthless ones, like fear and sadness. He didn't need those emotions!

Jay was shaking with rage when Mal put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"We need to tell Fairy Godmother. She needs to know about this. Put better safety measures for Carlos. This proves the person is against Carlos specifically, not us or any other villain." She explained.

"What did Carlos do wrong?" Jay asked loudly. "He never does anything wrong. He was never a villain in the first place! He was just a servant to his mother. He never wanted to be evil!"

"People were never against us. They were against our parents." Evie answered quietly.

Jay thought this over, then nodded his head. Fairy Godmother needed to know.

 **~:-:~**

"And Jay's stuff wasn't touched at all." Mal finished.

They were all standing in Fairy Godmother's office, Jane passed out on the couch. She wouldn't be waking anytime soon.

"So this means this was a direct attack towards Carlos. Oh dear." Said Fairy Godmother.

"Yeah, but Carlos doesn't do anything wrong. We think someone is still upset about his mother. Do you have any idea who?" Evie asked desperately.

"Well, it couldn't be Anita or Roger. They both were actually excited to meet Carlos. After I revealed his love for dogs, especially Dude. They're relieved he isn't at all like his mother, and they wanted him to meet their newest litter. One of their dalmatians had puppies with a labrador retriever and they have the cutest litter… Anyway, it's not them. So the other option would be anyone who loves a dog…"

"Ugh, that doesn't help…" Mal complained.

"How is Carlos?" Jay blurted out, finally spoke up. He hadn't supplied any information after he first entered the room.

"I have hope. It all depends on how his body reacts to the magic. He could wake up in an hour, he could take much much longer. It's not up to me, or the magic. It's up to how his body reacts to it."

 **~:-:~**

After the conversation, Fairy Godmother allowed Jay to see Carlos. Alone.

He entered the door, shutting it quickly after him. He wanted privacy.

Jay sat down in a the chair next to the bed Carlos laid on. He leaned forward, elbows on the bed, Carlos' hand in his two.

"Carlos, I need you to listen to me. You can not leave me. You need to get better, okay? You need to let Fairy Godmother heal you. You need to fight more. I promise I will find who hurt you. I promise I will fix everything. I promise you I will find Dude and return him to you. I promise you, Carlos. I will do anything for you, okay? Anything."

Jay finished his speech, tears in his eyes, but received no answer. Carlos stayed silent and still.

Jay brought Carlos' hand up to his lips, kissing the back of it. Then he stood up and leaned forward, his mouth reaching Carlos' ear.

"I promise." He whispered. Then he brought his lips up to Carlos' face, and kissed his forehead.

Jay wanted to stay longer, but he knew he couldn't. He was no help to Carlos just sitting in a chair. He needed to fix everything. He made a promise.

Leaving the room, Jay made his way back to Mal and Evie, Evie was looking at her mirror. This time, things changed.

"Jay! Jay, Dude was moved. I didn't get to see who it was, I am so sorry. But we know where he is. Look!"

Jay looked into the mirror, and saw Dude in a cage in some sort of building.

"Mirror, zoom out a little." Evie demanded.

The mirror complied, and they were able to see where Dude was. Of course they recognized it, Cruella always talked about it.

The Hell House.

 **~:-:~**

"Look after Carlos when we're gone. Don't let him be alone when he wakes up. Fairy Godmother did say it could be anytime. Keep him safe, Mal." Jay ordered.

"I promise. Just get Dude back safely, and kick the ass of whoever hurt him, understand?" Was Mal's answer.

Jay nodded in agreement, Evie right behind him. They were going to the Hell Hall, Evie having the magic mirror to guide and aid them. They decided that Mal would stay behind to guard Carlos, especially with her magic. They didn't trust some strange guard.

The two were all ready to go find Dude, but Fairy Godmother couldn't know. She would insist on waiting, on sending proper guards. It would be too loud, too obvious. If the guy was there, he would figure it out. Besides, they were never good at letting someone else do their work for them.

They would find Dude. For Carlos.

 **~:-:~**

It was dark. Pitch black. He couldn't see. But he could hear.

He heard Jay's words. He felt the kiss on his forehead. His heart would soar if they wasn't so dazed. But he was.

Does this mean Jay cared about him? That would be amazing. Well, he knows Jay cares about him, but does he like him? _Like_ him?

The questions made him tired. Jay already left. Time to rest.

Later, he heard someone else come in. The person sat next to him, he could hear that. Comfortably cold, strong, feminine hands took ahold of one of his.

Mal's voice filled the air, as she spoke softly to Carlos.

"He loves you, you know. Jay. He has for a while. He didn't realize. No one did. I didn't realize until I fell in love with Ben. But I know what love is now, and I recognize it between you and Jay. It's so true. And you know I am not a sappy person, and if you were awake I would not be telling you this. But Jay loves you. You love him. So wake up for him, Carlos."

 **A/N**

 **There you go. The Dwarves Meet Evil Royalty should be updated soon.**

 **Evil Dreams.**


	5. Chapter 5

De Vil, Not Evil

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **A/N: Yes, this is an actual update.**

 **If you want an explanation for my absence, see the end of the fic.**

 **Chapter 5- Who's the Evil One Here?**

People don't understand, they just don't understand! How could they let villains, children of even worse villains, just run amok in Auradon Prep, outside of the prison of an island they should still be banished on? It's a mockery of all things good in this kingdom. And the worse thing, they let the offspring of a dog murderer keep Dude as a pet, his pet! My family owned Dude's grandfather, it is my duty to protect that dog from anything and anyone, especially villains. My stupid father gave Dude to the school as a "mascot". An outrage! I'm the only sane one in this family, I'm the only one.

~:-:~

It was relatively easy to find the Hell House, of course after stealing a map from the library. Unfortunately, Cruella ensured her manion kept off of any map, but there was a lake very close by that they were able to find on the map. Cruella often spoke of the lake, when she was in the mood to reminisce. It was the only indication of where her abandoned home was.

Filled with both anger and determination, Jay and Evie made their way to the lake. Once they broke through the trees, they were able to find it, it was in direct view, across the body of water.

"Let's stop here," Evie suggested, "we need to think of a plan instead of running in blindly."

Jay sighed, "You're right. But what do we do?"

"Remember Cruella's stories? In addition to the front entrance and the servant entrance, there's also the one by the lake, the one hidden as a wall covered by a bush. It's hidden from the inside too, so there's no way this baddie could have found it. We go through there, get into the mansion and figure out where Dude is and who took him." Evie planned proudly. Mal's not the only one who can figure out a plan.

"Ok," Jay agreed, "good call. Let's keep in the woods, just incase someone is looking out the windows."

Evie nodded, following Jay and he lead them towards the hidden door. There are some plusses of being raised by villains, you know more secrets than anyone thought you could ever get to use.

~:-:~

He misses Carlos. Carlos never let him get hurt. Carlos took care of him. Carlos always made sure he was fed and had awesome belly rubs. Dude was okay before Carlos and the other villain kids came into his life, but he was happiest with Carlos.

Dude wasn't just a dog, he was smart. His grandfather's buddy told his own children stories, even the story of Cruella De Vil. The doggy killer. The mother of Carlos. But Dude did not care. Carlos takes care of Dude. Carlos is not a doggy killer, he was terrified of Dude when they met. Dude could smell his fear. Carlos was not evil.

The man who took Dude and hurt Carlos? He is evil. He is very very evil. He hurt Carlos. He hurt Dude's buddy.

~:-:~

Evie and Jay crept through the Hell House. They didn't know where Dude was kept, they didn't know where or even who Carlos' attacker is.

"Jay, the mirror shows Dude's is laying on top of a bunch of fur coats, he has to be in Cruella's closet!" Evie told Jay.

They made their way to Cruella's closet, still full of her countless coats of real fur, everyone in Auradon too disgusted to touch them. The door to the closet was kept closed, locked from the outside.

They carefully lifted the latch, opening the door. Inside, the floor is covered in fur coats, cheetah, snow leopard, tiger, fox, countless of other kinds of animals. And in the middle of all that mess, a little head lifted up.

"Dude," Evie whispered.

~:-:~

The door opened, bringing light to the dark room. Dude lifted his head, looking for the source, hoping again that it wouldn't be the bad man. And this time it wasn't.

He knew her. She made matching outfits for him and Carlos. She gave him treats and belly rubs. And the man behind her. He looked at Carlos, well… the way Carlos looked at him.

He rushed over and picked up Dude, hugging him in his arms.

"Dude, we're going to get you out of here." Jay promised.

And that's when the bad man came into the room too.

~:-:~

"Congratulations, villains, you found the dog. The dog I rescued from your friend. What are going going to do? Kill him? I won't let that happen, villains. You should have never gotten to come to Auradon. You should have been left to rot on your island."

"Charlie?" Jay asked, in both disbelief and in anger.

"Jay, you know him?" Evie asked.

"He's on the tourney team. He's the son of Russell, the guy who flew in a house with balloons when he was a kid, with Carl Fredrickson." Jay answered.

"Yes," Charlie said, "I'm that kid. The youngest son of Russell. My brothers Carl, Fredrick and Kevin and my sister Ellie were named after good people. But me? I was named after the guy that tried to kill them, Charles. My dad's way of "forgiveness". And I hated it. I made everyone call me Charlie, angering my dad. I was never good enough. I was never as good as my brothers and sister. I was never good enough. But then? Then I found out that the son of the son of my dad's favorite dog, Dug, was being kept by your friend. The son of the doggy killer. So what am I supposed to do? Let the descendant of Dug be left in the care of her? No, no no no. I had to get rid of him. And get Dude back to my family, where he's safe. Away from you scum."

"Who's the evil one here? You hurt an innocent person, who wants to be nothing like his mother. You hurt this dog, leaving him in the woods where he could've been attacked by any animal. Then you locked him in a room full of dead animals, probably terrified." Jay yelled.

"Aw, poor Jay, terrified that his boyfriend will probably die." Charlie laughed.

Jay screamed, setting down Dude and charging for Charlie, but he tripped over the coats. Charlie just kept laughing as carefully backed up for the door.

"You won't win Jay. I will." He laughed. And then, he fell.

Evie stood over him, clutching a plank of wood she found just outside the door. Charlie hadn't seen her in the dark light of the closet, her having been close to the door, but hidden next to it when she heard the footsteps, not having enough time to warn Jay. She snuck out the door when Charlie was distracted by Jay. It was an abandoned home, Cruella's butler boarded up the windows before he left. It was easy enough to break one off, and surprisingly easy to sneak up on Charlie. He was too cocky for his own good.

"I know you wanna hurt him, but I say we bring him to the proper authorities. You know Carlos would hate if you beat someone."

Jay reluctantly agreed. The last thing he needed was to be just as horrible as Charlie.

"What do we do?" He asked.

"We keep him locked in here, and we wait for the authorities to arrive. I called Fairy Godmother while I was getting the plank of wood, and told her which lake to go to. They should be here soon enough. Just grab Dude and lets get out of this room. Then, we can get Dude help and reunite him with Carlos, okay?"

Picking up Dude, Jay nodded, smiling barely when Dude licked his chin.

"We're gonna get you home, okay buddy?"

The three of them left the room, locking it from the outside. Soon enough, the guards showed up and took Charlie away. And took them back to Auradon Prep.

~:-:~

On an island housing the world's villains, another two guards travelled from Auradon to the door of a Miss Cruella De Vil. She was annoyed at first when she saw them, but when they informed her of the terrible news, she couldn't keep her emotions inside.

 **A/N: Well hello. This is not the end and I have plans for maybe two more chapters. I know I left you all hanging for almost a year. And I apologize for that. I've had my fair share of mental issues, some I'm still working out, and I was terrified of being hated by you guys so I was scared to come back. It doesn't make sense, but that's the truth. Also, i've felt to motivation. Other than you guys. Your comments and everything help me so much, so thank you for that.**

 **Evil Dreams everyone.**


	6. Chapter 6

De Vil, Not Evil

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **A/N: The final chapter.**

 **Chapter 5- Sunrise**

Losing a child is the worst thing that could ever happen to a parent. A piece of your soul is gone. Cruella felt as if she lost her son when he left for Auradon Prep. She knew he left only to get away from her. She wasn't a good mother to him. She used him. She hurt him, and took things away and she was a terrible mother. It is one thing to be evil to everyone, it is another thing to be evil towards your own child.

When guards were sent to her home, with the Evil Queen and Jafar, she expected to be in trouble for yet another crime, which one she did not know. But when she learned the condition of her son, her only child, the one who near hated her, she broke. Her Carlos was hurt, damaged by someone who was supposed to be good, healing only by magic. Something her family had not associated with ever.

The first time she dealt with magic was when she teamed up with the other three villains, and they didn't even have the power to use it. When Maleficent gained her powers back, even for a brief time, it scared her. But now, the thing she feared was the only thing keeping her baby alive.

And it was her fault. He was targeted because of who his mother is. What his mother has done. She was to blame for every time he suffered in his entire life. She felt no regret when she treated him horribly. She didn't even feel guilt until Maleficent gone. When all hope for escape was lost. Only then did she even think about her own child, the one being in the world who didn't give up on her no matter how cruel she was.

And he was hurt.

For the first time in a long time, Cruella De Vil was getting off the island. And to be honest, she would prefer to never get off the island if this was the only reason why she could.

~:-:~

At Auradon Prep, the people were talking. Everyone saw guards escort Cruella De Vil into the school last night. It was soon after that people figured out Jay and Evie were missing. Mal refused to cooperate, but everyone understood that she knew. She still wouldn't leave Carlos. Not even when Cruella showed up. She wouldn't let them be alone.

~:-:~

"Mal, sweetie," The Fairy Godmother said softly, "I feel apprehensive as well but she's his mother. She has a right to see her son when he's injured."

"Fairy Godmother, you don't know her. She's just like the rest of the parents on the Isle of the Lost. She is here for a reason, and it isn't Carlos. She's put him in a situation just like this. Almost every scar on his body and in his mind was given to him by her. She is evil. She chose to be evil and she chose to hurt Carlos. My mom may have been evil too, but she never did anything close to what Cruella did to Carlos." Mal started breathing hard , tears forming in her eyes as her mind started flashing back to the horror of the island. "We did everything we could to protect Carlos from her but he kept going back because he believed it was all his fault. He has so much more here, he is slowly realizing that he can do more than she ever let him believe."

Mal had to stop, her mind putting her in the island and forcing her to momentarily forget reality. Until she felt warm, careful, safe arms surrounding her. She was brought back to reality, her breath slowly going back to normal. She wasn't on the island, she was in Fairy Godmother's office. No one hugs on the island. She was safe. She was okay, she was with Fairy Godmother. And Fairy Godmother was talking to her.

"-can you hear me? Mal? Just breathe, you're okay, you're safe just breathe. In and out, in and out, in and out, in and out. You're okay, just breathe." She said softly.

"I'm sorry." Mal whispered.

"Don't be, it's okay, Mal. Whatever you need. Now let's get you over to a chair, let's get you a tissue."

After Mal was settled into a chair and had the opportunity to wipe her eyes, she looked over at Fairy Godmother, who was sat on the chair next to her, not the one behind the desk. Fairy Godmother held her hand, and quietly said,

"Mal, sweetheart, I won't let them be alone. I can't say no to her, but right now Carlos is still asleep and he won't even know she's there. The laws say that in an emergency, a parent has a right to see their child. But I will not let them be alone, I will not let her touch him. I will be in there and I will keep him safe. I need you to trust me. Do you trust me?" She asked.

After a few moments, Mal accepted what Fairy Godmother said.

"Yes, I trust you."

~:-:~

"You can go inside. But you can't touch him, it might hurt his heeling. And I have to be in there. Understood?" Fairy Godmother said sternly.

Cruella just nodded. She understood. She also understood how she's being treated. Because she is evil. She hurt her child.

A guard opened the door, and Cruella entered the room. The lights were dim, the room full of flowers and balloons and stuffed animals. All gifts for Carlos.

Cruella slowly lowered herself into the chair very close to the bed her child was resting on, and placed her hands on the bed. She wanted to hold his hand, but one glance at Fairy Godmother, who was standing by the door, made her decide not to.

"Carlos? I don't know if you can hear me, but mommy's here. I haven't seen you since you left for school. It's been so long. And it's my fault, isn't it? Why else would you be hurt, except for the fact that your mom is a killer." Cruella sobbed.

Calming herself down, Cruella looked up again at her son, and said, "I'm sorry. For everything that has ever happened to you. I'm sorry."

She just sat after that. Looking at Carlos, watching his chest rise and fall. Eventually, she looked up at the gifts. There were so many.

"Fairy Godmother, who gave him these gifts?" She asked.

"All the students. Some from the tourney team, the science club, you name it. Carlos is a popular kid here, he's been tutoring fellow students, volunteering at a local pet shop, they love him there too. He's really making a name for himself in his own way." Fairy Godmother answered, looking lovingly at Carlos.

Cruella was silent for a few moments, but then asked, "You really care for him, don't you?"

Fairy Godmother looked surprised at this. "Well, yes, I care for him. I care for all my students."

"But him more than that?"

"Well, he's been close with my daughter. I've gotten to know him and care about him." Fairy Godmother chose her words wisely, as Carlos' actual mother was in front of her. "My Jane views him as a brother, he's becoming a part of the family."

"You see him as a son, don't you?" Cruella asked, but knew the answer. Looking at Fairy Godmother's surprised face, she chucked. "Listen fairy, I see what's happening. He's like a son to you. And he probably views you as a motherly figure. I don't see him in the same way that you do. He's been someone I order around, but I know you won't let me take him back. He's never returning to the Isle, is he?"

Fairy Godmother's silence was all the answer Cruella needed.

~:-:~

In the early hours of the morning, with the sun just barely rising, Jay and Evie returned to the school, Jay clutching Carlos to his chest. The relief was overwhelming to all who cared for the former villains and to those who loved the campus pup. But the talk about the boy seen, escorted by guards, wearing handcuffs was louder. Because everyone understood. Everyone understood who hurt Carlos. Many were confused, more angry. Most also impatiently waiting for news about Carlos' condition.

Jay and Evie rushed to the room Carlos was staying in. When the guard let them in, Mal was sitting by Carlos' bedside.

"Guys! Fairy Godmother told me you were found, how's Dude?" She asked, concerned, rushing over to the pup.

"He's okay, we're going to hand him over to a vet in a little bit so he can be checked. How's Carlos?" Jay asked.

"He's getting better," Mal answered, "he's not awake but he seems so much better."

Jay was about to step over to the bed, but Fairy Godmother walked through the door.

"Evie, Jay, I need to have some words with you." She rushed over to hug them. "While I am so proud of you for saving Dude and finding Charlie, you should have never gone off and risked your lives by going after him by yourselves. I'll leave you off with a warning due to the circumstances, but this will not happen again, understood? Same to you Mal, I know you were in on this. You have so much in your futures, prevent that."

"Yes Fairy Godmother." They all said.

She left with a small smile on her face, the children of villains sighing in relief.

Mal looked over to Jay, who made his way over to Carlos. Smirking, she looked at Evie who had the same face.

"Hey, Evie, how about we head back to the room, it's been a long night." Mal suggested, and Evie agreed.

Before making her way out of the room, Mal walked over to Jay.

"Jay," She said gently, "you need to tell him. Eventually."

Jay stood shocked at she smirked at him, and left. She knew. Evie probably too. Maybe it was obvious. To anyone but Jay and Carlos.

Shaking his head, Jay decided to place Dude on the bed. Dude instantly made his way up to Carlos' face, seeming gentle to his hurt body. He started licking Carlos' face while Jay pet Carlos' hair, laughing at Dude.

But he soon stopped laughing when he looked at Carlos' face.

~:-:~

His face was wet. Someone was licking him. A dog, he remembered. It feels like a dog, he could feel fur. And someone was petting his hair. That was a human. A gentle human.

He was awake. He could move his fingers. He wanted to open his eyes, so he did.

And he saw Jay. Jay was smiling, laughing. Jay was the one petting his hair so carefully. And Dude was the dog licking him.

Dude. Dude was alive. Dude was okay. Dude was safe. They were all okay.

~:-:~

"Dude!" Carlos said excitedly, bringing his hands up to pet the equally excited dog.

Jay just stood in awe. Carlos woke up. He could move, he could talk, he would breathe, he could live. Incredible.

"Carlos." He breathed out. Like everything weighing on his heart left. He could breathe again.

"Hey Jay." Carlos said, reaching for the hand still in his hair and holding it in one of his own.

"How do you feel?" Jay asked, looking concerned a little. "And don't lie. What hurts?"

"Everywhere is sore. I feel like I got hit by a bus, to be honest." Carlos admitted.

"I'll tell Fairy Godmother, she'll do something to ease your pain." Jay said, but he didn't want to leave Carlos yet.

"Carlos, you scared me, I thought you left us, I thought we lost you." Jay whispered.

Carlos smiled gently. "You could never lose me Jay."

"Carlos…" Jay didn't know how to say it. How do you drop something like that so soon after someone wakes up from a coma. But then Carlos tugged at his hand, making Jay look at him again.

"Jay, I know."

"What, how?"

"I could hear some people sometimes. I felt you kiss my forehead. I heard Mal tell me how you felt. And I feel the same, Jay." He admitted, kissing Jay's hand.

Jay felt himself tear up. This was too much emotion for him. But he felt his heart soar. This was real. Carlos felt the same. His hand tingled where Carlos kissed it. It was incredible.

But he knew Carlos was still in pain. Waking up was a big step, but not the last one.

"I'm going to get Fairy Godmother, okay?" Jay finally said. Carlos nodded, still smiling. Jay leaned down and kissed Carlos' cheek. He wanted to go slow, and not start everything while Carlos was still hurting.

He left Dude with Carlos to keep watch of the boy, and made his way to Fairy Godmother's office.

~:-:~

Inside their room, two girls were cheering. It finally happened. They were so glad their friend was awake. And that he and the love of his life finally admitted their feelings, in their own way.

"Maybe we all can actually have a "happily ever after" after all." Evie smiled at Mal, putting her magic mirror down.

Mal could only agree.

~:-:~

A woman sat in a car, heading towards the Isle of the Lost. She was told her son was awake. But she couldn't bare to see him. Knowing how he would feel. How she could ruin his progress in making a life for himself. He could have a new mother, a new family. He was never her son, but he could be someone else's. The best thing Cruella could do for her son is not be his mother. And she could accept that. But that was knowledge only shared by herself and Fairy Godmother.

The End

 **A/N: That's the end guys. Thank you for your patience. I put everything into this chapter so you guys wouldn't have to wait for another update.I felt like going too far into the budding relationship between Carlos and Jay was distasteful as Carlos is still hurt. But he'll be okay and they have a future. Thank you for your support, and I hope this was good for you guys.**

 **Evil Dreams, everyone.**

 **Lady Dolly Face**


End file.
